


And The Devil Takes His Due

by Serenade



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, The Gambler's Game
Genre: Card Games, Consent Issues, Deal with a Devil, Demon Sex, Extra Treat, M/M, Oviposition, Tentacles, Webcam Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 23:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenade/pseuds/Serenade
Summary: A player challenges a demon to a game of cards. It goes about as well as you would expect.





	And The Devil Takes His Due

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noimi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noimi/gifts).



> The details of the Gambler's Game can be found at the website [The Ghost In My Machine](https://theghostinmymachine.com/2015/02/16/the-most-dangerous-games-the-gamblers-game/).

"Okay," the player said into the camera. "Today we're checking out an obscure legend called the Gambler's Game. The legend is coy about who the Gambler is, but come on, we all know it's got to be the Devil, right?" He winked. "So anyway. If you win, you will henceforth have the power to win any gamble. If you lose--" He dropped his voice to a stage whisper. "--the Gambler claims his prize."

The player shuffled the deck of cards, leaning forward over the folding table. Across from him sat an empty chair. It looked suitably dramatic.

"We're going to try this with blackjack." He dealt out two cards for himself. Then he faced the empty chair and squared his shoulders. He said, clearly and deliberately, "Let's play."

He waited till the count of five, to draw out the suspense. His viewers liked that.

"Whoa," he said, shaking out his arms. "I'm feeling a definite chill here. Like literal goosebumps. I'll take that as a sign!"

It was a bit colder than before. The heat in his basement was unreliable, even though it was well soundproofed for his streaming sessions.

The player dealt out two cards across from him, in front of the empty chair. He kept up a flow of chatter as he played out both hands, until he turned over the final card.

The ace of spades stared back at him.

He stared back at it. His invisible opponent had scored 21. Then he looked up at the camera, cracking a rueful grin. "Well, that beats my hand. You could even say, it's supernaturally good. I guess that means I won't be getting the power of the lucky hand--"

The lights flickered.

"Okay, that was spooky." The player looked into the camera. "Did you see the light?"

What he didn't say was what else he thought he saw: the afterimage of a figure in the chair opposite. Just an outline. He shook his head at himself. The power of suggestion was, well, powerful.

The lights flickered again. Just for a moment, he thought he saw it again--

The figure was standing up.

\--and the lights steadied back to normal. "Technical issues!" he said, heart in his throat. "I hope this hasn't messed up the livestream." He got up to check the camera. As he walked past the chair opposite, he casually waved a hand over the space. He braced himself to hit something unseen. But his hand passed through empty air.

Overwhelmed by relief, he bent over the camera, checking the feed. It looked like it was still working, the red light blinking and the time counter ticking.

The lights dimmed. "Not again," he muttered. But it wasn't just a flicker like before. This was like a shadow between him and the lights. He became aware that the shadow was growing bigger, spreading across the floor, and it had the silhouette of wings.

He turned around.

_Oh shit._

It was too big, too impossible, for this dingy basement. Eight feet tall, its head blocking the light, shaped like a man, limbs powerfully muscled. Its skin was leathery hide, like dragon scale, the dark red of old blood. Exactly like the classic version of a demon.

It was almost ridiculous how clichéd it looked. But it was real. The horns were real, the wings were real, the swaying pointed tail was real. This was not some guy in a costume. Even if anyone could get down here through a locked door in the first place.

He had summoned a demon.

And he had no idea what the fuck to do.

"Why look so surprised?" the demon said, in deep amusement. "Did the likes of you really expect to win against me?"

"I didn't know you were real," the player managed. It sounded weak even to his own ears.

The demon stroked the tip of his tail across the player's cheek, making him flinch. It was warm, body warm, with the rough rasp of hide. "Does this feel real enough to you?"

The demon gave him a shove in the chest. He landed hard on his back on the folding table, feet dangling over the edge, as it trembled under his weight. Playing cards fluttered through the air. The demon pinned his wrists down with clawed hands.

"You bet your ass against the devil," he said, "and I'm coming to claim what's mine."

His wings blotted out the light. The player squinted up. Behind those wings, something else rose in majestic slow motion. Were they--they were!--tentacles, thick and heavy, uncoiling from his back.

The player froze in stunned disbelief, as tentacles wrapped around his ankles and slid up his thighs. They were real appendages, firm and solid, squeezing his flesh in rhythmic pulses. He'd watched enough tentacle porn to know where this was heading. He twisted in their grip. "No, wait, you can't--"

"Can't what?" the demon inquired, with a lazy smile. "You belong to me now. That was the deal you made. And I'm going to enjoy every single inch of you."

The tentacles slid under his shirt and shorts, and ripped them down the middle. His clothes fell away in tatters, leaving him completely naked. The demon looked him up and down, leisurely taking in the view. For some reason, the sudden cold air on his bare skin stirred him to half hardness. He turned his head to the side, trying to hide his flush.

 _Fear boners are a thing,_ he told himself. _It's no big deal._

"Well, well, well," the demon said. "Maybe you're starting to get it."

A tentacle traced its way up his shaft, light as the lick of a tongue. The player yelped and bucked. More tentacles curled around him, holding him tightly in place. The demon watched his face closely as one tentacle probed at his entrance. He squirmed away from its touch. But other tentacles spread him wide, dripping slick fluid from their ends. The first tentacle pushed inside easily. The player shuddered as it rubbed against a pleasure spot, over and over. A second tentacle speedily joined it, filling him to the brim. They moved in tandem, alternating their thrusts.

He moaned, despite himself. It was like they knew exactly what to do to make him helpless with need.

"Maybe you wanted to lose to me, hmm?" the demon said, as the tentacles pumped in and out. "Wanted to meet a demon in the flesh. Wanted to record one for your little show."

In the corner of his eye, a red light was blinking. Oh. The camera was still on, streaming live to his audience. For one wild moment, he wondered if the demon could even be captured on video, or if all anyone saw were his own writhing contortions, straining against empty air.

The tentacles lifted him up, so that he hung spreadeagled and exposed. The demon was doing it on purpose. Displaying him for the camera. He was either going to get a million views, or he was going to get his ass banned.

"It's been a long time since I've had a human pet." The demon caressed his throat. "Let alone one so bold as to challenge me in my own domain. I think I'll keep you. Maybe you'll be worthy of brooding my firstborn."

_What?_

From the join of his body emerged a long trunk, thicker than the other tentacles, with an opening at the end that glistened wet. Like the ovipositor of an alien queen.

"Oh hell no," the player said, with a breathless gasp.

"Oh hell yes," the demon said, with deep satisfaction.

The trunk flexed like a prehensile member as it extended towards the player. He watched its movement, mesmerised. It touched his open mouth, tasting like salt and sulphur. Then it slid down his chest and stomach, marking him with a wet trail, before brushing against his totally hard cock. He actually arched against it, to his mortal embarrassment.

Then it slid further down, between his legs, and he jolted back to his senses. He didn't know how demonspawn hatched, but he had seen a lot of horror movies. "That thing is going to kill me!"

The demon laughed. "Why would I do that? I want you around to serve me, for a long time to come."

The player tensed his whole body, resisting, but the tentacles lifted his ankles high, pulling them wide apart. The trunk slid into his ready hole. It felt impossibly huge, and he nearly whited out. Looking between his spread knees, he could see a swollen bulge at the far end of the trunk, rolling slowly along its length. It was ovoid, like an egg. A very large egg.

He tried to twist away, but he just ended up twisting himself upon the trunk. Its sides rippled and pulsated, in a way no human organ could. He threw his head back and howled. He barely noticed the stretch as the egg entered him, because he was too busy coming all over himself.

The demon said, "It looks like you're well suited to your new role."

The player sagged in the net of tentacles, exhausted. The egg was hard and warm inside him. Occasionally it stirred, vibrating against his pleasure spot, making him clench and whimper. He tried to concentrate. Owned by a demon. In all senses of the word. He had to figure something out.

"I challenge you," the player breathed. "Rematch."

"You've already lost to me. What else do you have left to bet with?" But the demon looked intrigued by his audacity.

The player gave a cocky smile to the camera. "Double or nothing."


End file.
